Valentine's Day
by Tsukiko Mizuno
Summary: VDay multi-chap. Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and Yukino and Rouge. Maybe some lemons at the end. Read and Review and I'll update my other fics. maybe other pairings too.
1. Chapter 1

**I know. I know. You all want me to update my lemon story. I promise I will. I just need time. And to those who said it should be longer than a three-shot, since it has much potential, I'll just say this: I think that too, but I don't want it to be long. I want it to be short and to the point, maybe if I get enough reviews and if Mashima stops leaving us hanging, I'll make it longer.**

**For now this is my first ever Valentine's Day story. And it is dedicated to my OTP Jerza. Little OOC Erza. **

**There will be no magic and if you guys and gals are lucky, I'll even throw in a lemon, * wink wink*.**

**There's no magic and it'll be cute and in high school. Enjoy!  
**

It was February 11th which meant quite a few things for the people in Magnolia. Love. The town was decorated in hearts and various shades of red and pink. The stores were packed with goodies and sweets. Children in primary school were bustling on who should be their valentine and whether or not they'll go to the Valentine's Day Dance.

Older couples, specifically the men were worrying about what to get their significant other for this joyous occasion.

However, our story centers on Fairy Academy. A large school where family extends farther than blood. And love…

"Gray-sama! Juvia loves you!" a young woman's voice rang out tackling the aforementioned 'Gray' in a tight bear hug. The young woman was Juvia Lockser, captain of the girl's swim and diving team. She had long curly blue hair and deep blue eyes that looked well against her pale skin. She usually wore all blue and long dresses. But that didn't hide her curvy figure. Gray meanwhile was struggling to get out of the love-death grip. He had black hair and blue eyes, and as per usual, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Dang it Juvia. Cut it out." He half pleaded, half demanded. But he soon regretted his tone. Juvia instantly began to well up in tears. ''Shit. Juvia, I'm…" He was cut off by two things. Juvia's piercing wail and three death auras. One coming from a busty blonde with big brown eyes and part of her hair in a side ponytail tied up in a blue ribbon. **(She's wearing her blue and white outfit)**, another from a tall man with studs in his ears, his long spiky black hair and red eyes only made his aura more menacing. But neither was more menacing than the last one. A tall girl with beautiful scarlet hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. She had large ample breast, curves and sexy legs, and not a single one looked pleased , Erza began, "What have I told you about making Juvia cry?" she spoke in a calm before the storm- esque voice  
Gray gulped and inwardly prayed to Mavis for his life.

"Lucy. Gajeel. Erza. H-how are you guys?" he asked, but flinched when Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

"Gray." She said in a deadly manner. "I guess it's time we teach you a lesson." Lucy finished for Erza. Gray was really praying he'd live.

Gray was close to wetting himself. Erza wasn't called the scariest woman in school, for nothing. Cross her wrong and it's your balls. Gajeel was a close old friend of Juvia's and was overly protective of her, even though he'd never really admit it. They both came from a rough past and were welcomed into the warm arms of Fairy Tail.

Finally Lucy, who wasn't always Juvia's friend. Juvia first thought of her as a love rival, but soon learned she was into Natsu, a frenemy of Gray's and Lucy had also comforted Juvia when mean girls Sue and Minerva were bullying her something fierce. Juvia quickly warmed up to Lucy after that. And after that, they, Erza, and their friends Yukino and Levy had been like quintuplets but closer.

Gray was currently formulating a plan in his mind to get out of this mess alive and with his manhood intact. He was saved by a lucky intrusion.

"Erza. Can I talk to you? I really want to discuss things." A enticing, baritone voice called out.

Jellal Fernandes, a former troublemaker. Though he most girls found him irresistible, he had his eyes only on Erza. He loved everything about her, but he didn't know how she felt for him.

Erza Scarlet wasn't really an open woman of romance. Sure she enjoyed her romance and adult novels every now and then. But she had no real experience. But she did have this one and only crush.

Erza cleared her throat and said a small 'yes.' She gave one last death glare to Gray and left to follow Jellal. Her major crush.

Gray was thanking the Gods for saving his ass, but soon took that back when he felt Gajeel dragging him to a corner. He tried to ask Lucy for help, but she was preoccupied with a sniffling Juvia. He sighed in defeat. He'd make it up to her. And hopefully whenever Jellal was done with Erza, she wouldn't come and wreak hell upon his mortal soul.

…

…

…

Oh who the fuck was he kidding?!

He. Was. Dead!

#####################################################################################

Jellal was a nervous wreck. He was about to be alone with the most beautiful, in his immortal opinion, woman in existence. He never was one who believed he'd fine someone as irreplaceable as her.

Before he was a gang leader for the infamous group _Tower of Heaven._ He was kicked out of his last school after he beat up most of the 'Six Prayers'. This consisted of Macbeth 'Midnight' Sanders, Sawyer 'Racer' Marshes, Dan Straight, and Erigor Scythes. Some of the top jocks in school. And though this one was untrue he was accused of assaulting a girl named Melissa Belno, who just happened to be the granddaughter of Dean Belno.

After he came to Fairy Academy, he had no one. None of his old 'friends' wanted to be by his side anymore and lots of the students and even the faculty already expected him to be nothing from the get-go hated and feared him.

So he hardly went to class from the beginning and scared of practically anyone who tried to talk to him. All except her. Erza was in all his classes and sometimes sat next to him when he did show up.

One day there was this Creative Writing class project and lucky him, he was partnered up with Erza. The assignment was to write a story about your partner. It could be fictional so long as it held some true facts. He at first said she could make up any facts about him, he really didn't care.

After school he went the long way home and unfortunately was jumped by Lahar, a corrupt rule follower. He didn't put of much of a fight and just when Jellal was about to leave, Lahar hit him with a freaking crow bar. He blacked out and about three-four hours later. He woke up in the hospital with a searing headache. The doctors told him he had a minor concussion and that his girlfriend had found him bleeding, beat up Lahar and carried him all the way to the hospital.

He was confused on several points. One who beat up Lahar? Two, he had a girlfriend?

Soon after the doctor left, he saw Erza, sleeping rather cutely on at the desk near his bed.

He wondered why she would do anything for him. When she awoke she told him she just wanted to talk to him about the assignment and saw what Lahar did to him. So, naturally she beat him up, took him to the hospital. That she was really worried about him.

After that Jellal, started being more social, coming to class like he should and before he knew it, he fell for the inescapable spell known as love.

And now he was hoping she felt the same. His light, his goddess, his everything was the reason he changed as he did.

And in three day, he'd make her his.

**I was going to make it a one shot but I'll spoil you guys and make it more chapters.**

**Hope you kittens and bunnies have a lovely and romantic Valentine's Day? 3**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I'll probably update later. Love ya.**


	2. Not an update

Hey guys. I know you're all expecting an update. And I know the painful feeling of waiting for an update. It's agony and just a downer. But here's the thing. I'm cancelling this story. I know you all liked it. But I'm only cancelling this fees. The other ones will be rewritten.

Cancelled: Love and Consequences and I've always loved you.

The other three will be rewritten and I may even make new ones soon.

Rewritten: Valentines Day, Transcend Memories(this one has been in my head FOREVER. Like I keep on thinking of good things to do.)

And darkest Affections.

Be patient. I may just have one update up soon.

I may even have a new story up soon.


End file.
